Bond
by timeisrunningout
Summary: The dueling adventures are over, but not everyone ended up fine.Anzu(Téa) is in a mental hospital, having weird dreams about MalikMarik Ishtar.He's trying to tell her something that can change her life,forever! Or at least he says so. COMPLETE
1. Scyzophrenic or not

_A/N:_ Dueling adventures are finally over, but not everyone is okay. Anzu ends up in a mental hospital and everyone actually think she's crazy. But the dreams she has... they're not her imagination at all. And they will all take her to one single person: Marik Ishtar. But... why? 

**_____________________________________________**

**Bond  
"**Scyzophrenic or not**"**

_ He tried to run, but they held his arm tightly._

_'Please don't...' he cried._

_ They threw him against the cool stone floor and pressed him against it. Tears rolled down his cheeks. One of them held his head. Meanwhile, the other one started to do the drawings. More tears._

_'Stop it you coward.' one of them grunted. _

Anzu stopped writing and looked up to the woman who was watching her carefully. Anzu smiled sweetly. 

"You don't have to watch, Mrs. Brown. It's not like if I was about to kill myself with the pen!" she said.  
"I wouldn't make this kind of joke if I were you." the woman replied.  
"If you were me you wouldn't be alive, trust me." Anzu answered. 

So unlike her. That answers. The cheerful and full of hope girl of before was gone. The only thing left was that empty body, filled with the most terrible dreams anyone could have. Anzu didn't like to call them 'nightmares'. Calling them that would make her sound even more scyzophrenic than they already thought she was.  
  
Her friends locked her there. How ironic is that? She helped them for so many years and everything, and they retribution was like that. 

_' But I'm telling, Yugi-kun! I saw him in my dream!! He told me he was with me at all times!' Anzu cried.  
' Anzu-chan! This is... crazy. This... isn't right!' Yugi replied.  
' But... he...' Anzu looked around. She hugged you tight. 'He's here, Yugi-kun!! Please, help me!! He'll get me, Yugi!!! Make him go away...' she cried.  
' A-Anzu...'_

It didn't matter how much she tried to prove, they never saw the things she saw. They didn't believe her. But the worst of the six was Jounouchi. He was so worried he almost sounded... cocky! Or something. 

_' Anzu, I know what I'm saying! This is the best for you. Here they will take care of you and they will let you go as soon as possible. The hospital and us are the only ones who can help you right now.' he told Anzu.  
' Don't let they take me!!! Please no!!!' Anzu cried, but that huge strong nurses took her to a white room with a bed with all the metal wrapped with fabric. 'What do you think I am? Crazy?!?!' Anzu yelled when they closed the door. They didn't answer. Well, it seemed they thought she was crazy. _

But that was life, and she would have to deal with it and try to live all the days left in her life locked in a white room, just coming out to have her meals and to "socialize" with other crazy people.   
  
Unlike Anzu, they didn't know what they were doing. They were completely unconscious. They didn't think about anything and they didn't worry about anything. They felt like if everything was just fine. She envied them so much. Because she knew what was going on there because: "Damn I'm not crazy!" As she said to herself many times before. 

"Time to go to bed, Masaki-san." the woman said. "Finish your story at once, and let's go." 

Her... story. It would be so great if that were a story! Anzu would be feeling a lot better if it was. But she knew it wasn't. It was the story of Marik Ishtar himself, as far as she knew. Basically, Anzu knew about every single day of his like since he was 2 years old until he was 10. Besides, she knew that she would dream about one more day that night. And it would be a bad one.  
  
The night before she dreamed with Marik getting his tattoos. It was painful. She felt all his pain and a little bit more, with her feminine and delicate body. She didn't want to know how much it would hurt that night, but she couldn't avoid it.  
  
Anzu got to her feet, closed her notebook and gave the pen to the woman. She went to her room and as soon as she got in, Anzu sat on her bed. It wasn't very comfortable, but it was her bed.  
  
Remembering of all the painful memories of the past, Anzu opened her notebook and searched for a line 4 years old Marik once told her in a dream. It was something she would carry for the rest of her short life. He said: 

"I don't understand this world of ours. Everyone is going crazy. One moment they believe in God and trust on him when it comes to the 'battle against the demon'. But when things go wrong, they stop believing in God and do things by themselves. But... there's still a demon! How can that be? Why is evil always possible and good is eternally difficult?" Anzu read out loud. 

She finally closed the book and her eyes. It was time to face the dream of that night. But Anzu was unaware of how important the dream of that night would be. 

_ The sky was darker that night. I could see just a few stars on the sky. Usually, nights in Cairo were a lot brighter. I looked around. Where was I that time? Where was Marik?_

_' I'm over here.' a voice said._

_ I turned around and there he was. The young boy of my dreams. I smiled and walked toward him._

_' Hello! We don't talk very usually. Just that one time when you told me not to eat the pea soup of the next day because it wasn't made of peas!' I remembered.  
  
' Oh, yes. But, we really have to talk this time about something very important.' he said.  
  
' I don't like important things.' I joked, but he looked at me angry.  
  
' In front of me you can stop acting like crazy, Anzu!' he said.  
  
' Gomen. It wasn't my intention, Marik. So, what's this all about?" I asked finally.   
  
' It's time for us to act, Anzu-san.' Marik told me, with a sweet "Namu Style" smile.  
  
' Act?'  
  
' Oh, yes. Yugi is in danger, Anzu!'  
  
' In danger?! Oh my God!' I cried, covering my mouth with my hand.   
  
' But... it's complicated. The one who's trying to attack him is complicated.' Marik explained.  
  
' Please, I'll do whatever it's necessary to understand!' I said.  
  
' Yugi will have to fight against himself. The Pharaoh isn't a nice person, Anzu-san. He's terrible, the real Pharaoh. And he woke up inside of the spirit of the puzzle. And he'll kill Yugi and get his body!' he started, and started to walk toward me. Every step he gave, he grew one year. 'The Pharaoh is cruel, Anzu-san. He doesn't what the good to Yugi. He'll kill him... open his chest and... and... rip his heart off and use Yugi as his eternal puppet!! And Yugi will be trapped inside his mind... forever a slave of the Pharaoh.' He stopped right in front of me. He looked just like when we first met, 2 years before when the Battle City Tournament started._

_'Yugi... can't die.' I said. I loved Yugi a lot, he was my best friend and he would always be. Nothing could happen to him... specially if I knew how to avoid something from happening. _

_'Yes, Anzu-san. He can't die...' Marik hugged me tight. I started crying. 'Shhh... don't cry, Anzu-san. He'll be fine, we just have to get the puzzle and destroy it. That's all...'_

_'I'll help him, Marik. I swear I will!!' I cried, and woke up sweating in my white hospital room._

That dream was terrible. Anzu had to do something about it! Yugi couldn't die. But... how to get out of that hospital? Anzu got to her feet and yawned. There was only a window on the room, and it was very high. She couldn't get there. 

"Point your hand to the wall and wait. The Millenium Rod powers will to the job." someone said.  
  
"Who's there?!" Anzu called, looking around the room. There was a pale image of Marik standing right behind her. Anzu was terrified. "How...?" 

"I'm in your mind, Anzu-san. So you can see me! Now, do as I say!" he said. Anzu didn't move. She wasn't really sure if she could trust Marik. "Trust me, Anzu. I want your good!" he smiled. 

She pointed a finger to the wall of the room. She took a deep breath and concentrated. 

"Boom!Boom!Boom! And the wall is gone." Marik joked. 

The wall didn't disappear, as Anzu thought. It exploded! She could hear the nurses coming to see what happened, so she ran. She ran as fast as she could toward somewhere, she didn't know where. 

"I'll guide you, don't worry." she heard a voice in her head telling her. 

She wasn't sure if it was right to trust Marik like that. He controlled many people before, why couldn't she be one more of those? But it didn't really matter. Because if Yugi was in danger, she should go and help him! It didn't matter how. 

**_____________________________________________**

**A/N: **This is my first fanfic in English! ^__^ Yay! I'm so happy and proud at the same time. Oh! And don't worry my fans *lol* the next chapter is coming soon! 

Marik - Fans? Yeah, right. ¬_¬; 

Yeah, fans! ; _ ; Why? I have fans. 

Marik - Who told you so? 

I did! ù_ú Now shut up and let me put the "name list"!!! 

**Anzu Masaki - Téa Gardener  
Jounouchi Katsuya - Joye Wheeler  
Honda "Something" - Tristan Taylor  
Marik Ishtar - 'Mérik' Ishtar  
Isis Ishtar - 'Ishizu' Ishtar**

Damn... I hate the dubbing! u.u; Mérik... hunf... Mérik... grrr... -_-* 

Obs: I chose "Marik" instead of "Malik" because it sounded more Japanese-ish XP 

_12/04/2003_


	2. The beginning of the journey

**"The beginning of the journey" **

Anzu ran for about fifteen minutes until she could find a place to hide and rest. She leaned back against a tree and took a deep breath. She heard the silence of the woods and felt calm for a moment. But soon she was filled with fear. Where was she?! 

"Marik-san?" she called.  
  
"Yes?" he asked. 

"Where are we?" Anzu asked. 

"Don't worry. Just a few more miles and we'll get to the first town of our journey!" he explained, sounding excited with the idea. 

"Journey? Hmm... I thought we were going to Domino City!" Anzu said. 

"And we are!" Marik told her, and appeared in front of her. "But we can't take a plane, or a bus... not yet. We have to walk. There are many other things to do before getting there!" 

"But Yugi needs help, and I'm not gonna walk for almost a week with no real reason! Cause I don't wanna get there and find Yugi-kun without his... heart!" Anzu cried, putting her hands on her waist. "And you're not gonna tell me what to do!" 

"As you wish." Marik answered after a long time. "But... well... figure it out yourself." And disappeared. 

Figure out herself? There was nothing to figure out. She just had to take a bus and go to Domino City. And that was what she would do.  
  
Anzu was about to start walking again, when she heard the voice of many men yelling and dogs barking. She hid behind the tree and listened to them. 

"She couldn't go this far!" one said.  
  
"Who knows?! She exploded a wall!!" another one protested. 

"Well, then maybe we should go back to the hospital e prepare the warnings." the first one said. 

"That girl... I knew she couldn't be anything good." a female voice said. Anzu knew that one had to be Mrs. Brown, her good old friend of the mental hospital. "She had friends in Domino. You know, the ones who brought her? I think she wants revenge or something." 

"So we have to prepare the warnings!" 

"Okay. Let's go back to the hospital." Mrs. Brown said finally, and they started to go away. But things couldn't be that simple. No! Anzu had to move and break a stick on the ground. "What was that? She's here. I know! Go get her!!!" 

Anzu started to run, looking back once in a while. But it was just the same: 3 guys with 2 enormous dogs. Her feet were bleeding; Anzu could feel it. What a terrible sensation! And why the hell she had to run in a forest? That leaves cut her arms many times. And that bushes had to be on the middle of the way! Damn… 

"Marik!!!" Anzu yelled. 

"What's wrong, Anzu?" he asked, grinning. 

"You know!!" 

"I told you it wasn't that simple. They think your completely crazy and dangerous." he said. 

"Help me and I swear I'll do all the things you said I had to do!!" Anzu cried. 

"Hmmm... okay. Now, stop running." Marik told her. 

"What?" she yelled. "Are you _crazy_?!?" 

"No. You have the powers of the Millenium Rod, Anzu. Remember? I have the sen nen Item, so I have the power. And since I'm in your mind, connected to you..." 

"Okay! So I can blow that people up, huh? I don't want to. They'll definitely think I'm crazy!" 

"Do you wanna get caught and let Yugi die, Anzu?" he asked, with a calm tone of voice. 

"No..." Anzu stopped running and turned back to them. 

They stopped as well. One of them laughed and stepped forward. 

"Good girl. Now, let's go _home_. Walk slowly toward us." one of them told her. 

"No." Anzu said. 

"Don't be stupid! You'll get caught anyway. You're alone!" the other one stated. 

"I'm not alone." she pointed a finger to them. 

"What are you..." one of them started, but he couldn't speak! His whole body was paralyzed. 

"Y-You're..." the other gasped. 

"I'm what?" she asked. And Marik appeared on her side, watching the whole thing. 

"You're mad!!!" the man finished. 

"Yeah, Yeah... shut up!!" Marik said with a bored tone of voice, and the man stopped breathing that second. He was dead. 

Anzu sighed and started walking again, with tears in her eyes. She walked for a long time without talking to Marik, who was right beside her all the time. They arrived in the first town and Anzu stopped. 

"Anzu?" Marik asked. 

"W-What?" she answered looking down. 

"Why are you crying?" he asked and stopped in front of her. 

"I'm not." she lied. Marik put a finger under her chin and pushed her head up. 

"Yes, you are." he said. "Are you feeling guilty? Is that it?" 

"Of course!! I killed that man and the other two are hurt!" she cried. 

"You didn't!" he said. 

"Them who did?!" Anzu asked arrogantly. 

Marik didn't answer. He just sighed and changed the subject quickly. 

"You're still wearing your pajamas from the hospital. You should get some clothes." he said. "Hmm... See that house over there, there's no one home. Get in and get clothes for you." 

"It's not that simples, Marik." Anzu said. "What if a fat lady lives in there? Nothing will fit." 

"I'm not stupid! You think I brought you here without planning things?" he asked. 

Anzu unlocked the door of the house and got in. Now, who would ever think Anzu Mazaki would be doing that one day? The perfect student, friend, daughter... ironic. Definitely ironic.  
  
Anzu opened the woman's closet and started to pick a few clothes. Shirts, skirts, dresses, jeans... everything she liked. It was so weird. Anzu was almost starting to believe that Marik prepared the whole thing for months! But how could it be? 

"I'm finished here, Marik-kun!" Anzu announced, and he appeared. 

"I'm not that intima." he said. 

"Nani?" Anzu asked, confuse. 

"You called me Marik-kun." he told her, grinning. 

"I like you. Can't I call you that?" Anzu asked, smiling. 

"I'm not so sure...Anzu_-chan_!!!" he said, grinning even more. 

"Well, I don't care. Because we're, if not friends, almost." she said, putting all her stuff inside a handbag, leaving only a few clothes out: the ones she would wear. 

"Friends?" Marik asked. 

"Yes. You told me about Yugi and helped me to get out of the hospital. Of course you made me kill that guy but... well... as you said, I would to anything to help Yugi." she explained, winking. Anzu took the clothes and locked herself inside the bathroom to change. 

When she came out she was totally different. The "insane" style was gone, and the old Anzu was almost back. She was wearing light jeans and black high sandals with soles made of wood. And a short black shirt with a pink kitty drawn on it. And, to complete the outfit, a pink bracelet. 

"So, what d'you think?" she asked Marik, looking at herself in the mirror. 

"Better." he answered, hiding his surprise. Anzu could...almost...be called pretty. _Well, at least her taste in clothes is great_, Marik thought. 

They left the house and looked for a place to sleep. 

"Marik, I hate you." Anzu said, crossing her arms, when they left the third full hotel. "You managed to get me clothes, but not a place to sleep!" 

"I don't sleep." 

"Well, I do!! If you were real you could control that people and get us a room... wait!" she stopped speaking suddenly. 

"You finally started to figure things out!" Marik said, smiling. 

"Okay! Let's go get a room!" they entered the hotel again and Anzu hit hard the table of the receptionist. 

"I told you we don't have rooms, crazy lady!" the receptionist said. 

"Are you sure?" Anzu asked, pointing a finger at him. He looked at the finger, and then at her. 

"Sure." he said. 

"Marik!!" Anzu said under her breath. 

"That's not how you do it!! Look into his eyes and say what you want him to say, I do the rest." he explained. 

"Okay." Anzu turned to the man again. She looked into his eyes, which quickly became opaque. "You do have a room, and you're gonna take us there! It's the main suit!" 

And it worked perfectly. The man took Anzu to their best room, which wasn't much, and said it was free because she was a perfect and pretty girl. Of course, Anzu did the phrase herself. 

"A soft bed!!" Anzu squeaked, sitting on the bed. 

"Good for you." Marik said, sitting beside her. 

"Why don't you try to sleep, Marik-kun? It would be great to you." she said. 

"I don't have to." 

"Hmm... Since we're talking about that... what are you?" Anzu asked something that was in her mind for a long time. 

"A spirit." 

"But you didn't die." Anzu said, hoping that she was right. 

"No, of course not! But, if you really want to know, that's a subject for another class." he said, and disappeared. 

"Wait! Marik-kun!!" but it was too late. He was gone. 

_ Meanwhile, inside of Anzu's head..._

_Marik sat on the ground of that cold room. Her head was so confuse. There were three doors with labels on them: People / Anzu / Marik. The first door was made of silver with letters in gold. The second was made of wood, and the letters of "Anzu" were falling. And the third was made of gold with letters in silver, his door._

_But he just entered there twice, to talk to Anzu that day and a long time before, when he was placed there, almost two years before. Marik sighed thinking about that and just closed his eyes._

_'You're making everything harder, Anzu.'_

**_____________________________________________**

**A/N: **I guess that's it for now! ^__^ What do you think? I like it so far. But I have many great ideas in my head ready to come out! *__* So... what can I say? It's going to get even better! ^.^ Well, I hope so! XD 

Thanks for everybody who reviewed! You don't know how much you mean to me. ^_^ Thanks a lot to: 

**Lady Dragon 636 (my fan! : ), Angel Of Isis, GundamPilot08, Allenby and dark star!**

_14/04/2003_


	3. On the run

**"On the run" **

I woke up the next day around 7 AM. Marik was sitting on the floor, thinking. 

"Good morning!" I said, brushing my hair. 

"Hurry up! They found out already," he said, getting up. He was acting so coldly 

"What? About last night?" 

"And they're coming to get you!" he added, with a smile. 

"Ah... ok." I changed quickly and packed my stuff in a second. "Let's go, then!" 

I closed the door of the room behind me and walked toward the elevator, Marik walking quietly beside me. I was about to get into the elevator when I heard someone shout: Go get her! For some reason I knew I'd hear that words sooner or later. 

What could I do? I ran, of course. There were about ten people running and yelling behind me, or almost that. I didn't have time to look. I ran down the stairs for about three floors until I could get to the main hall. And they were still trying to get me. 

"Murder!" one guy yelled. I heard only that one. Actually, it was the only thing that caught my attention. 

"Murder?" I asked loudly. 

"Tsk, tsk! Murder." Marik commented, inside of my head. 

"What are they talking about?" I asked, with tears in my eyes. "I'm not a murder!!" 

"But you killed the woman of that house." Marik told me, scratching his head. 

"I did not!!" I yelled. 

"Oh, yeah! It was me!" he laughed, sticking his tongue. 

"Marik!!! You little... ah, damn!" I cursed, as two men appeared from nowhere in front of me. I pointed a finger to them and they fell on the ground. "Marik, how could you do such thing? Now they want to kill me!!!" 

"So you don't want to run?" he yelled, surprised. 

"Of course not!!!" I yelled back. 

"Okay, then. Just point your finger and I'll present you to a power you might remind you of the 'old times'!" Marik told me, and so I did. Everybody stopped and looked around. 

"What I had to do? Oh yes! Today is the day of the week I have to take shower!" a guy said loud. 

"Oh, no! I forgot the roast in the oven!" a woman cried. 

I watched as everyone remembered of something and walked away. I blinked a few times to make sure I was really seeing that. 

"Brainwash. Don't you remember?" Marik asked. 

"Brainwash... yes. That's nice!" I smiled. Usually, I wouldn't smile. Yugi and I never considered brainwashing people a good thing. But since Marik's power saved my once more... I had to make a nice comment. 

*** 

After that day I was definitely called a "fugitive" _and_ "murder". That didn't really help me, now I couldn't stop in a town without brainwashing people. And I must tell you it's exhaustive. Specially when you ran a lot from people caring bags full of things, like the old times thieves. That sounded to bad when I thought of it! 

After two days of walking and camping we were about 7 towns and 1 city far from Domino, and I still wasn't sure of how and why Marik was helping me so much. I questioned myself many times before going to sleep about that. He was being so nice and even funny that it scared me. The Marik I knew was quiet and "evil". And the Namu Marik was sweet and caring. And the Yami Marik was a sadist and liked to...well...kill. Marik seemed to be a mix of the three. I wondered when he was going to show which of the three he really was: the quiet, the killer or the sweet. 

"You've been thinking too much." he commented. Placing a hand on my shoulder, I jumped. "Sorry." 

"No problem... I was far from here! hehe " I apologized, looking to his hand on my shoulder. 

I sat down on the ground, adding a few more sticks to the fire. I looked to the starry sky. I loved it! I looked around to see where Marik was and I saw he was staring at me. I blushed. 

"W-What?!?!" I cried. 

"What are you looking at? Oh, forget it. I don't care." He asked, but then looked away. 

"The sky." I answered. "It's very mysterious... like you." 

***Marik's Point of View from now on!***

"What do you mean?" I asked her. "I'm not a mystery." 

"Yes, you are. If I ask anything about you, you don't answer!" Anzu said, with a sad expression. 

"But why should I answer you? I'm just taking you to Yami, you don't have to know anything about me." I said. 

"Well, just to start you're inside _my_ head!" she said, putting her arms on her waist. 

"And for that reason I must let you know everything about me? You already know the first years of my life. Isn't that enough?" I asked. 

"That's not the sort of thing I want to know!" she yelled, getting up and walking toward me. I get up and looked down at her. She was half a head shorter than I was. 

"Then what kind of thing you want to know?" I asked. 

"How did you get inside of my head? Why aren't you a real person made of bones, blood and everything? How do you know about Yami Yugi? Are you using me? Why do you talk just to me?" Anzu yelled at once. My eyes wided and I stepped back. 

"That's not what you want to know, Anzu." I said, and she started to cry. Tears were rolling down her face. "You want to know how you got here. You want to know why you are a person. You want to know why your own friends, Anzu, have betrayed you! It has little to do with me." 

I touched her face. What a warm soft skin she had. Anzu was so beautiful. She looked up to me and smiled. She took the hand I placed on her face with both her hands. 

"You can touch me. I felt it when I touched my shoulder and I thought I was imagining things! But you're real! This isn't my mind..." she cried, with more tears. 

"I am real, Anzu. I've always been!" I told her. 

"I don't want to know the answers of my questions." Anzu said. "I'm too afraid of the answers." 

"You don't have to. I'll be with you." 

Anzu smiled, and hugged me tight. 

"Thanks, Marik." 

**_____________________________________________ **

**A/N: **Ah! This chapter is so... bleh. :P Nothing happened at all. Marik and Anzu got closer and stuff but nothing good enough. That's bad. -_-; 

Anyway, next chapter I'll put some more Marik/Anzu and a good friend of Marik will meet them! Guess who it is? I'll give a little hint: pretty hair! *__* Yes, yes! Next chapter you'll get some Bakura!!!! ^__^ Yay!!

Thanks for all the reviewers!!!

**Lady Dragon 636 **(Beat up Yami? Well.. that's a good idea, you know! :D)**  
Angel of Isis  
L.W. (lone wolf  
Kaz  
Princess of Dark and me  
Michele  
Barbie**

But specially for Michele, because she's from Brazil and read this thing! :D Yay!! 

**Michele,**

Oi!!! É bom saber que tem também uns brasileiros lendo as minhas fics. :P Bom, quanto a história do Mariku... eu assisti a maioria dos eppys em Japonês. Pq quando eu estava nos EUA viajando eu assiti um episódio de YGO bem do começo (o 3) e gostei muito! Quando eu voltei eu procurei e achei montes de eppys em japonês. Então sim, eu lembro bem dessa "versão". hehehe ^^ Mas é que eu pensei assim: o nome dele é na verdade Malik, então como os japoneses tem aquele probleminha de pronúncia seria Mariku mesmo, e na verdade o Marik já é o Mariku, so q adaptado pra gente! :D Uma confusão, eu sei. Mas é mais ou menos assim que eu pensei. Mas é verdade q eu esqueci de **Namu**! ; _ ;  
Só isso! Tchau! ^^ 

_01/05/2003_


	4. Old Friends

**"Old Friends" **

As the days went by and Domino got closer Anzu felt more and more anxious. Being able to trust Marik was already a great impruve for her, but still not enough. She knew his better side and was basically that side's friend. But Anzu was almost sure that Marik's Yami was still somewhere inside of him. What would happen if he wanted to show up again? That would be terrible! But she still had some faith that things would turn out just fine. 

Anzu sighed and streched her arms as she walked. Marik was beside her at all times. Even if he didn't look to her much he talked a little. 

"Can't we rest for a little while Marik?" she asked. 

"No. Specially not now!" he told Anzu. "Domino is one town away." 

"I know! But you told me nothing would happen until next month. We have thirty days left!" 

"Just walk, ok? We must arrive as soon as possible. But I reckon you want Yugi to die...?" Marik said. 

"No!!" Anzu cried. Marik just laughed and disappeared, leaving Anzu talking to herself about how terrible it was to say such thing. 

When they arrived in Dice Town it was almost nine o'clock PM. Anzu yawned and "check in" a small motel just like she did in all the other towns. She changed into her pajamas and was ready to go to bed when she heard someone knocking on the door. She walked slowly toward the door and opened it just as slow. And, to her surprise, the was nobody there.   
What Anzu saw when she turned around was the first familiar face in ages. But it wasn't such a pleasant face to see at the moment. 

"Bakura?" Anzu asked, with a tiny smile. 

"Who else?" Bakura said with a grin. "I was around here and saw you coming in. So I thought: 'Let's say hi to an old friend of mine'!" he explained. 

"I see..." Anzu answered simply. "Then you can talk to your friend. But I really don't want to be part of the conversation, ok? I'll just leave and..." 

"Don't say such thing! Stay!" he said, getting up. "Well, at least you _should_..." he added. 

"Uh... ok." Anzu answered looking at Marik, who was standing beside her with a very serious expression. 

"So, what have you done all this time?" Bakura asked innocently. 

"Not much. Just helping out a friend." Marik answered. However, Bakura couldn't take his eyes of Anzu. She started to feel quite unconfortable with all the staring. 

"Well, I know why you prefer to remain silent about things. You don't have to answer it all... I don't care. I know about your scape." Bakura chuckled. "I know about the Pharaoh and everything. You know about things, don't you?" 

"Too bad I couldn't see the truth about Yami Yugi before." Anzu interrupted. It didn't make much of a difference, though, Bakura's eyes were fixed on her. 

"That's true! If you had understood his true "goals" you could have avoided many...things." he said. 

"It wouldn't have made any difference!" Marik said. "She couldn't have done anything, you know that!" 

"You always need people to stand up to you, Anzu? You're so quiet when this conversation is all about you!" he added and opened the room's windown. 

"You know everything that's going on. I don't have to tell you, right? And I reckon I'm not the only one who has to explaing things around here!" Anzu protested. "What do you have to do with the things bettewen Yugi and I?" 

"I want to help you, Anzu. That's the truth!" Bakura answered quickly. "And before you ask 'Why?!' with a very mean face: I have my own reasons to want Pharaoh out of circulation." 

"You act misteriously, as if we didn't know your reasons." Marik muttered under his breath. 

"That's not the point. I just don't want to hurt Yugi because of his Yami!!" Anzu explained. "Even though... I might not be that powerful enough!" 

"You're not that futile!!" Marik yelled. Anzu stepped back, surprised. 

"Poweful you are." Bakura answered, sounding disgusted. "But you can't control that power so you won't hurt Yugi. But..." he stopped speaking and aproched Anzu. Bakura moved some hair of her face, just a few inches far from her, and smiled. "I can help you there." 

"I don't need more _help_. I have enough help already!" Anzu yelled and pushed his hand of her face and ran toward the door. "I must ask you to leave, Bakura. It's bad enought what you have done to poor Ryou! You've consumed him! I already hate you enough! And the only reason I don't destroy you in this instant is because I have respect with a... friend." 

"I'm leaving, you didn't have to ask twice." he said and opened the door. "But I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself and I'll have to kill both, Yugi and his Yami." Anzu's eyes widded. 

"Anzu!" Marik called, from behind her. "You can't fall into that trap so easily!" 

"No, Marik. I have to." she answered. 

"Marik? What does he...? Oh, forget it." Bakura started, but just sighed just thinking of how much she would have to explain. 

"Bakura, I think I prefer to have you on my side rather than as an enemy." Anzu told him, looking down to her feet. 

"Ok then!" He answered simply. "We leave at dawn and at noon we'll be in Domino City!" Bakura grinned and left, closing the door behind him. 

Anzu sighed and went to bed without another word. She turned off the lights and covered her head with the blanket. 

"I can't believe you listened to him, Anzu." Marik said simply, and disappeared. 

Half and hour passed since Bakura left, but Anzu was still awake staring at the celing. She sticked her hand out of the blankets and opened the drawer beside the bed searching for the pen and the notepad she saw earlier. Anzu took them and put the on her pillow and turned over so she could write. She turned the lamp shade beside her bed on and started to write. She felt like if she really needed to do that. And she was right, she only finished writting at three in the morning and new things were still coming up to her mind. Though, she felt a lot lighter. 

**_____________________________________________ **

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long to write this chapter!! :p I wrote it almost one week ago, but my internet wasn't working! ._.; Gomen!!! But it was a fun chapter to write... for some unknown reason. _  
I just want to remind you that we have more 2 or 3 chapters left so... I guess this is almost finished. :) Good for you!  
Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I appreciated all of them a lot! :D No "thank you" list this time to put this is quickier. :p 

Sayonara!! \O/ 

**Mensagem p/ Michele-san! ^^**

Eles dizem "Mérik" nos eppys americanos. Revoltante, não? O.o;; Sendo que o nome Malik realmente existe no inglês. Não sei se você assiste, mas em ER tem um enfermeiro (ou algo assim) chamado Malik. :P Então por que não deixar do jeito que estava? Eu nunca vou entender as dubs. _ 

_19/05/2003_


	5. Domino City

**"Domino City" **

The next day Anzu woke up early and took a shower. That they she knew she would be meeting Yugi finally. And she was quite happy with that. But there was something bothering her. Something related to the last night's talk with Bakura. Something wasn't right, and she knew it. 

Anzu didn't see Marik for almost one hour. But she couldn't wait anymore, so she just left to the reception and checked out. It was 7AM, and Bakura was already waiting for her outside the hotel. 

"What took you so long?" he asked harshly. 

"I... can't find Marik-kun." she said. Bakura stared blankly at her. 

"And why would you find him?" he asked, with sort of a laugh at the end of the sentence. 

"Well..." Anzu tried to explain, but he cut her off. 

"Really, I don't care for explanations." Bakura said, and started walking slowly. 

Anzu sighed, where was Marik? 

"I'm right here." a voice answered behind her. Anzu turned around. 

"Where were you?" she asked. 

"I... was sort of busy." he answered, and started walking. And so did Anzu. 

They walked for a long time, without speaking. Once in a while Anzu tried to speak to Marik, but Bakura kept giving her odd looks. 

"How much more are we going to have to walk?" Anzu asked all of a sudden. Bakura ignored her. 

"The city is over there." Marik said, five minutes after Anzu's question. "Can't you see yourself?" 

"Oh, right." Anzu muttered. 

Minutes later they were walking around the city. Anzu looked around like a little girl in a toy's store. She was so glad to be back! She would be back to her friends and her family, and she would even help Yugi get rid of that horrible Pharaoh. And it was even worse just to think that once she had liked him... trusted him. 

"Now, where does the Pharaoh live?" Bakura asked himself, taking his Sen Nen Ring from under his shirt. It started pointing to a direction and Bakura followed. Anzu walked right behind him. Her heart was beating faster than ever. 

After a few blocks they were in front of Yugi's house, the game shop. Anzu knocked on the door and tried to pull it. It was locked. 

"I don't know if he's home..." she said. 

"He is." Marik answered slowly. He was really quiet that day. 

Bakura slowly stepped back, until he was far from Anzu and Marik. He watched Anzu with a grin, amused. 'What's wrong with him?' , Anzu thought. Of course Bakura was hard to understand, but that day he was too weird. 

Anzu touched the doorknob again and concentrated. Maybe she could open the door with Marik's powers. And so she did, the door opened with a 'click!'. She pulled the door and walked in. 

"Anzu?" Yugi's voice asked, and suddenly Yugi appeared from the back of the store. "What are you doing here?" 

"Yugi!!! Becareful, he's trying to possess you definitely!" she exclaimed, running toward him. 

"Anzu... what?" he asked, confused. "How did you get here?" 

"Yugi I thought I was going to lose you but I'm here now to stop the Pharaoh!!" Anzu said, hugging Yugi. "Marik-kun told me everything. He helped me!!" 

"Marik? Ishitar Marik?" Yugi asked, as Anzu let go of him. "You don't look good Anzu... you should be at the... well... hospital." 

"But I'm fine Yugi! And you know, Marik even helped me with his powers. He is really nice to me and... and..." she looked for the right words, but couldn't find them. 

Suddenly Yami took over Yugi's body. Anzu's eyes widened. He was still there! 

"Anzu... now is your chance to get him." Marik said, behind her. 

"I WON'T LET YOU POSSESS YUGI!!!" Anzu shouted and pointed her finger to Yami Yugi, but nothing happened. 

"Anzu?" Yami Yugi asked softly. "Calm down..." 

**_[ I feel really bad.]_**

"What is happening to my powers? Marik! I just used them!!" she shouted. 

"Anzu... calm down. What are you talking about?" Yami Yugi asked. 

Anzu shook her head and tried to speak but she was so nervous... she couldn't. 

**_[ I didn't mean to hurt myself this way but... ]_**

"Marik's powers! The ones he gave me!" 

"Anzu, you have no powers..." Yami Yugi said slowly. 

"They're Marik's! See?" she said pointing to the door. "I unlocked the door to come in! A-And I used them to escape from that horrible place and everything!!" 

**_[ Sometimes we don't have a choice. ]_**

"Marik-kun!" Anzu cried. No answer came. "Where are you? MARIK-KUN!!!" 

No one answered again. Where was Marik? He couldn't have left her alone. And Bakura was gone too. Anzu looked around, tears wetting her pale skin. 

"He did not... Oh... Marik-kun... don't leave..." Anzu cried, slipping down to the floor. 

She covered her face with her hands and sobbed. 

"Marik-kun... don't leave like they did... no... Marik-kun..." she sobbed more. 

**_[ Because sometimes things don't turn out the way we wanted. ]_**

Yami Yugi stepped backwards slowly. Two men dressed in white kneeled beside Anzu and slowly tried to put a straightjacket on her. 

"No!!" she shouted, punching one of them. "I'm not crazy!! Stay away from me!! I just want my normal like back!!" 

Anzu tried to run but the men were twice her size and easily got her. They put the straightjacket with a little difficulty, as she tried to kick them. But suddenly she stopped. Marik was in front of her. He wasn't smiling sweetly as he had done once in a while. 

His expression was empty. He was just staring at her. She tried to call him, but she was her voice wouldn't come out. Anzu tried as hard as she could but not much came out. 

"Don't..." was the only thing she could say, before she faint. 

**_[ But all this helped me figure out something: ]_**

Bakura approached Yugi slowly. He was staring at the ambulance in which Anzu was. 

"What happened?" he asked innocently. 

"She had so much problems... and I didn't know... that's all." Yugi explained. 

"Oh..." Bakura said, looking down. 

"I didn't know she would come looking for me after escaping from the hospital. Actually, I'm surprised she even escaped. They said she just ran through the front door and no one could stop her." he laughed. "And they said she even broke into someone else's house and stole clothes and money. And all that unconscious." 

"Really weird." Bakura muttered. 

A moment of silence followed. Yugi was the one that broke it all of a sudden. 

"She said a lot of things about Marik. Do you know why?" Yugi asked. 

"I have... no idea..." Bakura answered, with a grin. 

"But do you..." Yugi turned to look at Bakura, but he was gone. 

**_[ Everything is inside our own heads. ]_**

Anzu was sitting on her white bed of her white room again. Crazy, they called her. Just crazy. And she almost believed that. 

It was hard to think that Marik had left her like that. She would miss him, though. He was a good company. And the dreams about him just gave her something to think about when she was tired of trying to understand why her "friends" had locked her up there. 

**_[ I wish I could change myself... but I can't. ] _**

Anzu lifted the mattress of the white bed and took a piece of glass. She stared into it. She could see half of her face only, but it was enough to know she looked like shit. There was nothing left inside of her but a little conscious mind that just made her state worse. 

She sighed. 

Marik sat beside her and hugged her. 

"No... Marik-kun. This time I'm not stopping." 

**_[ Perhaps in some alternate universe... ]_**

Anzu fell on the cold floor. Her wrists were bleeding a lot and quickly took away the little consciousness she had left. 

Marik stayed by her side until the very end, when he had to go away himself. 

He was part of her, and he would always be. 

**_[ Where things are really all they seem, and everyone is happy. ]_**

**_[Sincerely, Mazaki Anzu ]_**

**FIN**

**_____________________________________________ **

**A/N: **I'm really sorry I took so long to finish this story. But I completely lost interest in YGO and it's hard to write if I don't like something, obviously. ^^; 

I hope one day you forgive me. ;-; 

Thanks to everyone that reviewed my first fanfic with more than 1 chapter to be finished. ^.^ Thanks a looot! 

_08/24/2003_


End file.
